Seven Hours
by Jajay924
Summary: How Bastila really fell to the dark side. MalakXBastila. D/s. MATURE!


What really made Bastila fall to the dark side.

I was really bored and felt like writing this. I hope you like it.

Warning: slight spoilers, and some D/s relationship themes...

()()()

Her wrists were raw and bloody and her screams shook the walls of the old temple. The pain coursing through her body was unbearable. Her head was dizzy; tears leaked from her eyes and left a wet trail down her dust coated skin. Finally, when she felt she could take no more the torture stopped and there was a moment of temporary bliss. It ended when her body recovered from its shock and her muscles began to scream. Rolling her head to the side she looked up at Malak, his eyes glowing with delight. Her faltering resolve strengthen as they made eye contact.

"You are strong child," he said, his voice rumbling out of what was once his mouth. She felt a chill shoot up her spine and fear set into her stomach but she kept her eyes hard and her jaw set. "But I will break you."

"I'll never fall to the dark side," she said turning her head away. Looking at his powerful body, his mastering eyes, was too much. She needed to stay strong and not give in to the fear and hopelessness of the situation. He stepped away angrily and she chanced a glance at his broad back and shoulders. His muscles rippled under his tight red shirt and she over come with the realization of his power. He turned suddenly and a painful stream of lighting shot through her body. More screams ripped from her throat and her weak body writhed on the stone block she was chained too. He ended the stream of lighting quickly and she looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "You think torture will turn me Malak? You are a fool," she hissed and he leaned closer to her, his face inches from hers. She was sure if he could smile he would have.

"Torture? No dear Bastila, you misunderstand. This is but a taste of the dark side to whet your appetite," he told her trailing his fingers down the side of her face. She tried to pull back but the feel of his fingers stayed on her face. It felt as if her skin had been burned and she felt her breath heave. Pain wracked her body, but she kept her eyes strong. How could he think torture would make her want the dark side? This was not something a person longed for. "When you finally swear loyalty to me, it will be willingly," he told her clasping his hands behind his back and stepping away. The way he spoke shook her. He believed it so strongly. He was so sure. She faltered.

"Never!" She cried. She forced herself to believe it. The only reason she was so shaken was because of the hours of torture. Yes, that was it. First on the leviathan, and then now. She wasn't weak. She wasn't. He laughed from his gut and she saw his eyes smile down at her.

"Such resolve in your words, but I see the truth in your heart," he told her. "The dark side calls to you Bastila, you hunger to taste it. Become my apprentice and all its power can be yours," He said and electricity formed in his hands. I watched it grow for an agonizing moment before it was aimed at me and the pain resumed. She was positive her throat was bleeding from the sound of her screams. She was sure the entire Sith fleet flying over their heads must have heard her. The pain lasted a long time. Longer than it had before and she felt tears rush to her eyes. When it was cut off her head fell down at she felt a wave of nausea come over her. She could feel Malak next to her but she said nothing, doing her best to control her breathing.

"Do you feel the power, Bastila? What I am capable of?" His voice was close to her and she shook her head. She wanted him to go away. "Can you feel my power every time I connect with you?" Her head shot up.

"We are not connecting. You are torturing me," she spat. Her eyes were red and he cheeks stained with tears. "You're an animal, nothing more!" She screamed. "an animal!" her voice broke and she cut off a sob that was willing to erupt.

"Yes, yes," Malak said coming closer. "Feed off of your anger, feel it swell it inside of you," he said.

"Stop," She whimpered when his hand touched her cheek.

"You feel hatred, don't you Bastila. Let it give you strength." He came closer to her and she looked into his eyes, deep into her eyes. She saw triumph gleaming there and her mind swam with a fog of anger, confusion, and pain. Pursing her lips and looking straight at him she spit into his face, her saliva landing right over his left eye. He pulled back and wiped off the offense. "Very well," he said and the torture resumed in full.

()()

It had been days, it had to have been days that she was locked in that room with Malak. No one disturbed them and Malak never showed a sign of tiring. His power remained strong, his body straight and authoritative. He paced back in forth every time she was on the verge of losing consciousness. Once she regained her senses, he continued. Her lips were cracked and her throat was dryer than the driest desert on Tatooine. She watched him pace back in forth between heavy lidded eyes.

"How?" she croaked and he stopped to look at her.

"How what, my child?"

"How do you not grow tired?" She asked and he came to stand in front of her. "It's been days,"

"It is the strength I take from the dark side. The power thrives inside of me always, growing, not diminishing," he told her, his voice radiating over her body. She stared at his chest as he spoke, unable to rise her eyes higher.

"It really gives you all that power?" She asked and he nodded.

"More than you know," He said moving closer. His hand gripped her chin gently and moved her head so she could look at him. "I can teach you Bastila. I can teach you everything. I can open your eyes to power you never even knew existed."

"But the order-"

"-Is full of fools who don't know their own potential. The Jedi will remain weak as long as they hold onto their ridiculous code. Remember the strength you felt when you screamed at me, when you called me an animal? It made you strong. Powerful. I can teach you to harness it."

She looked up at him, the feel of his warm hand on her chin oddly comforting. Any human contact was nice after days, it had to have been days, of torture. She tried to lick her chapped lips, but even that was a chore.

"You can teach me?" She asked staring into his eyes. She saw conviction, power, and authority there. And to her, those three things meant safety and protection.

"Yes," he said, nearly hissing.

"What do I need to do?" She asked and his eyes smiled. He straightened his back and stood close to the stone slab she lay on.

"What is it the Jedi say? 'There is no emotion, there is peace, there is no passion, there is serenity.'" He repeated two lines of the Jedi Code. She nodded her head slowly, a small tug of shame nagging at her. "Well, let me tell you, 'peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength, through strength I gain power, through power I gain victory, through victory my chains are broken.'" His hand rested on the side of her neck. "A problem you Jedi have is the resistance to passion. You cannot gain victory, unless you embrace and experience passion."

"How do I do that?" She asked her voice scratchy. Again, he smiled. His hand trailed down her neck and over her shoulder. She gasped loudly when she felt his large, hot hand close over one of her breasts. "Malak," she breathed and his grip tightened painfully.

"Master," he hissed and she corrected her statement.

"Master, master," she said and he loosened her grip. He rubbed his finger tips over her nipple, through the fabric, and she felt her breathing intensify. Her lower stomach tightened and warmed and she felt her face flush. She had never experienced this feeling before. She had always did her very best to avoid sexual or physical arousal and up to this very moment she had succeeded. His hand left and she felt a moan of protest leave her. She wanted his hands back on her, the hands that had tortured her for the past few days, his large, powerful hands. His hand hovered over her before slowly curling itself into a fist. She heard the sound of ripping fabric and it took her a moment to realize her robes were being ripped from her body.

She watched his eyes trail over her body and her breasts heaved. His eyes looked over at her with triumphant joy. He looked as if he had won some great victory, and she was his prize. "How do you feel Bastila?" His voice was low and almost taunting.

"Hot," she whimpered and arched her back. A fresh wave of pain shot through her muscles and she fell back against the stone slab with a cry. His hands were on her again, gently pulled at her nipples.

"An apprentice must serve her Master in any way he wishes," he said lowly. "You are his to do with as he pleases," Malak said and Bastila felt herself go red. Her muscled body loomed over her and his power radiated off of him. She felt herself constrict between her legs and a hot dripping slide down her leg. Never once had she seen Malak in a sexual light. True she had never seen any man in a sexual light. What she should say is she never saw him as a man. But now, chained down to the slab, naked and at his mercy, she definitely saw him as a man. A powerful, masterful, dominant man. "I will teach you the ways of the dark Bastila." He said his fingers gently sliding down to her hips. "You will be a very powerful Sith," His fingers played with her gently causing a moan to escape her. "Just let go." A finger slid into her and she tightened around him.

"Master, Lord Malak," she said pushed her hips toward him. She tugged at her restraints, not caring as she reopened the blood rings around her wrists. "Please,"

"Such a young, ripe girl," he said pushing in another finger. "How old are you child?"

"Twenty three," she breathed out pushing her hips closer to him.

"Twenty three. A good age. Your mind is still soft. Easy to mold." He spoke more to himself as she drenched his fingers, bucking against him as an overwhelming heat rushed through her body. She felt electricity hum in his fingers as he masturbated her and she cried out in pleasure. Her head swam and her body hummed. Never had she felt such a release of emotion and pleasure. His thumb remained on her, gently rubbing a special spot between her legs she didn't know existed. How did this man have the power to do this to her. Malak, could read her thoughts on her face and smiled to himself. The naive little girl. "You see what I can do for you," he said and she nodded silently, her head tossed back in ecstasy.

"The Jedi- they said-" she panted, "they said it was a painful experience." Malak scowled. No doubt they worried such a young, beautiful girl would be taken advantage of, what better way to avoid it then to tell her it was painful. He watched her body writhe with a deep satisfaction. The knowledge he had the great Bastila Shan under his control was unbelievable.

"Master," she breathed, "More,"

"Greedy little girl," He mused pulling away his fingers. "What would your Jedi masters think if they saw you now?"

"I don't have Jedi Masters," she said opening her eyes and looking up at him. He chest still heaved up and down heavily. "You're my Master now." He reached for his best, looking straight at her as he did so. He pushed aside a torn remnant of his black cloak and plucked at the button holding his pants up. He watched her eyes widened and she strained against her binds. When he reached inside of his pants he pulled out his throbbing, large erection. His skin was a shade of grey, like the rest of his body and Bastila was frightened by the sheer size of it. She licked her lips he gripped the base and stepped closer to her. One hand went to her hips and he roughly pulled her against him so that the tip of his throbbing penis was pressed at her opening.

"Do I command your loyalty, child?" He asked and she nodded quickly.

"Yes Master."

"You swear yourself to me."

"Yes, Master, my Lord Malak, I swear myself to you. Completely and utterly. I follow only you." He wiggled her hips, the grip of his hand on her so tight it was already beginning to bruise.

"Good," he murmured. "And now, for your mastering," He said and thrust inside her brutally. She cried out as he slid inside of her. The size of him was uncomfortable, but the pain was nothing compared to what she had earlier experienced and she was so wet and ready for him, he slid into her like butter. He did not pause for her to adjust, but instead began thrusting in earnest. He thrust harder and harder, doing his very best to bruise. She cried in pleasure and she wrapped her legs around him. He plowed into her fully clothed, watching her small naked body squirm in ecstasy. He felt his balls tighten at the sight of her, his body yearning to release himself inside her tight little body. When he did she let out a final cry before her body slumped against the stone slab.

She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes, a soft sheen of sweat coating her body. He pulled away from her, leaving an empty and lonely space inside of her. He slowly buttoned himself back up and read adjusted his cloak. "Your training begins tomorrow." He said and she nodded slowly. Reaching out his hand to the far corner of the room a dark, black robe flung into his hands. After the metal manacles fell from her wrists he, almost gently, wrapped her in it. She was completely unconscious by this point and oblivious to the world around her. He scooped her up in his arms and made for the exit, three dark Jedi approaching him as he made his way through the temple, Bastila in his arms.

"You are in charge Molen until I return," He said looking down at his new apprentice.

"Yes, My Lord Malak," he said bowing and the three fell back. Malak walked to the ship at the top of the temple with only him and his Bastila in his arms. He wished he had the capability to smile at the moment. Finally, the little Jedi prodigy was his…and it only took seven hours.

(PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
